


the secrets that you keep

by fatal_drum



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Biting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Fingering, Incest, Mild breeding kink, Oral Sex, Possessiveness, Somnophilia, Victim Blaming, gender bend, strap-on sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatal_drum/pseuds/fatal_drum
Summary: Tim is a heavy sleeper. Danny never was good at resisting temptation, especially when her sister is involved.
Relationships: Danny Stoker/Tim Stoker
Comments: 17
Kudos: 48





	the secrets that you keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anysin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/gifts).



> Credit for this idea goes to libbertyjibbet. You are so brilliant. 
> 
> For anysin. You are such a gem! <3
> 
> Many thanks to twodrunkencelestials for their excellent beta job!

Danny's sister is a heavy sleeper, especially over the last few months. She's been so stressed with exams and rugby, staying up late to study after long afternoons on the field, that she's out like a light the moment her head hits the pillow. Danny used to watch her sleep, lulled by the sound of her breathing, until she fell into her own, hard-won sleep. 

Sometimes she can't sleep without an orgasm. It's normal for a girl her age. And she's so used to watching Tim, she forgets to look away when she's stroking herself through her boxers, feeling the wetness seep through. Tim's body is long and lean, and she sleeps nearly naked, wearing nothing but a camisole and a pair of shorts that leave nothing to the imagination. She doesn't have real breasts to speak of; they're small, pointed things, almost all nipple. Often Danny can see them peeking through her thin camisole. 

No one could blame her for being curious. She needs to know what they taste like, what they feel like in her hands. That's what brings her to Tim's bed the first time:  _ curiosity. _ If Tim wakes up, she can laugh it off and say it was a prank. 

Slowly, Danny pushes the camisole up Tim's chest, exposing her tiny tits. She takes in a sharp breath, feeling gutted. The nipples look so tender and swollen, like Tim is already dreaming of her. Danny rubs a careful thumb against her nipples, watching them get even harder. Tim lets out a soft sigh in her sleep. 

Emboldened, Danny gives them a little pinch, watching Tim's face as she does. Tim's back arches, but her face stays soft and slack. Danny leans down to suck a nipple into her mouth, moaning at the taste of Tim's skin. There's nothing special about it; it's the same scent she smells every day in their room, the same flavor that's lingered on her lips after kissing Tim's cheek or her hair. But it's so much stronger now, and it's all hers; she doesn't have to pretend she doesn't want more. 

God, she wants more. _ So _ much more. 

She sucks Tim's nipples into her mouth. It's dark in their room, save for the dim streetlamps shining through their window, but she can see them growing dark and shiny with spit. Pulse racing, she pulls Tim's shirt back down, racing to her own bed. Afterwards she stuffs her hand in her own boxers, grinding her palm against her clit as she stares at the damp outlines of Tim's nipples through her shirt. Danny comes so hard she sees stars. 

After that, there's no going back. She doesn't dare do it every night, but she can rarely go more than a week without creeping into Tim's bed. 

Besides, Tim is so free with her body. She has no problem showing it off to her teammates in the locker room, or to the boys and girls she brings home from clubs. She  _ owes _ Danny. She'd want to take care of Danny if she knew how badly she needed it. Maybe Tim needs it, too. She sleeps so much more deeply after Danny touches her. 

And oh, does Danny touch her. Over time, she works up the courage to pull her sister's panties down past her hips, breathing in the sweet scent of her arousal. Tim shaves, because she's slutty like that, and she likes people to admire her pretty cunt. Danny spends  _ hours _ down there, nuzzling the soft folds and licking her until she shakes and quivers in her sleep, convulsing around Danny's tongue. Danny doesn't even make it to her own bed before she's touching herself, fingers rubbing frantically at her clit until she comes hard, biting down on Tim's thigh to keep quiet. 

Her teeth leave a row of small bruises. Tim will probably blame them on her new boyfriend. There's no reason to think they came from anywhere else. 

Later she sees Tim frown over the marks when she's changing, but she doesn't say anything. Danny is so wet she's sure Tim must be able to smell it. She can feel her pulse beating in her cunt. The pressure is too intense; she squeezes her thighs together under her desk, remembering the sweetness on her tongue with a coy smile. 

After that, Danny’s too far gone to stop. She can’t get off unless she’s with Tim, watching her,  _ touching _ her, or buried face-first in her wet cunt. She grows bolder, daring to slip two fingers into Tim’s pussy, feeling it clench tight and hot around her. Tim shouldn’t be that tight, not with how regularly she gets fucked. Danny slides a third into her, and Tim’s brow furrows as if she’s having a bad dream. 

Danny will make it better. She slowly pumps her fingers in and out, rubbing Tim’s swollen clit with her thumb. Gradually Tim’s frown fades, and her hips move against Danny’s hand, seeking more of her touch. Danny crooks her fingers, and Tim clenches around her. Danny can tell she’s close. She leans down to suck Tim’s clit between her lips, and Tim gushes into her mouth as she comes, clutching her fingers in a death grip.

Danny moans, slotting their bodies together so she can rut against her sister’s thigh. She buries her face in Tim’s chest as she works her hips in fast, tight circles. Tim’s body is so hard and muscular, with just a hint of softness at her chest and hips. She’s  _ perfect. _ Danny stifles a cry as she comes. Wiping the wet spot from Tim’s skin feels like sacrilege. Tim is  _ hers.  _ Everyone should see the proof.

The next day, she catches Tim wincing when she sits down. Her heart races at the thought of Tim still feeling her. Danny hopes she’ll be sore enough to stay away from the girl from her chemistry class. A rush of possessive satisfaction floods Danny’s chest. 

There’s something she’s been meaning to try. Something she hasn’t dared to yet, because if Tim wakes up, there will be no plausible deniability. She can’t pretend it was an accident. Honestly, she doesn’t want to. She wants Tim to  _ know  _ who’s fucking her, even if that means risking everything. 

Danny orders the toy and waits. Meanwhile, she slowly acclimates Tim to taking her fingers. She’s pleased and proud when her sister manages to take four without waking. Tim’s body  _ knows  _ her now. 

The day the toy arrives, Danny rushes off to the shower for some privacy. It’s exactly what she needs: a double-ended dildo, with a round bulb to keep it secure in Danny’s cunt, and a long, thick shaft for fucking Tim. After she rinses it off, she inserts the toy, stroking her hand along the shaft. A shiver of arousal runs through her as the toy carries the motion, letting her feel it as if she were fucking her own fist. She jerks off hard and fast, imagining Tim under her, mouth parted in ecstasy as she takes Danny’s cock. Danny comes twice like that, then takes the toy out to fuck herself with the long end so she can see what it feels like. The idea of using it on Tim after it’s been buried in her pussy makes her knees weak. A taste of the union they deserve.

“That was a long shower,” Tim says when she catches sight of Danny afterwards, red-faced and dripping in more ways than one. 

“Maybe  _ you _ should shower longer. Let me see.” Danny makes a show of leaning in to give Tim an exaggerated sniff, then wrinkling her nose. 

“Arsehole!” Tim laughs, shoving Danny’s shoulder. Danny stumbles, her towel slipping to reveal her breasts. Hers are much larger than Tim’s, soft and full, and she’s sure Tim appreciates them. Tim’s eyes widen. “Shit! Sorry.”

“You know you just wanted an eyeful,” Danny says with a wink. 

Tim blushes, mumbling something Danny can’t hear before she goes back to her homework. 

Danny is so excited she can hardly wait for Tim to fall asleep. Some part of her is shocked Tim can’t tell that tonight is special. Tonight is the night she’ll truly be Danny’s. Just as she was always meant to be. 

Of course, Danny is a gentlewoman. She makes sure to warm Tim up with her lips and tongue, licking her way deep inside, until Tim is grinding softly against her face. Tim is so wet that Danny’s face comes away coated in slick. 

“You’re so good for me,” Danny whispers, kissing Tim’s thigh. Tim lets out a little whine in her sleep, hips moving as she seeks out Danny’s touch. Danny pushes down her boxers, pushing the bulb end of the toy inside herself and letting out a little moan. She’s so wet she can hardly stand it. 

She poises herself over Tim’s body, rubbing the end of her cock against Tim’s clit. Tim’s thighs tighten around her, pulling her closer. Danny drops a kiss against Tim’s neck before sliding in. The sensation is incredible; she can feel how tight Tim is, feel the resistance as her thick shaft stretches Tim open. She jams her fist into her mouth, stifling a cry. She’s half afraid she’ll come if she moves. 

After a long pause, Danny finally moves her hips, groaning into her fist. She reaches between them to feel the shape of Tim’s pussy around the toy, how hot and wet she is.  _ Danny  _ did that. She pulls back until just the tip is left inside, then pushes back in. Every movement feels incredible, amplified by the sensation of the toy shifting inside her. 

Danny loses herself in the tightness of her sister’s body as she rocks into her, deeper and deeper. Tim’s body makes slick, filthy sounds as she fucks her, making arousal curl in Danny’s belly. She wishes she could come inside her, fill her with her spunk, put a baby inside her. The thought gets her so hot she grips Tim’s hips a bit too tightly, digging her nails in.

“D-danny?” Tim’s voice is thick with sleep as her eyes open into slits. 

Danny claps one hand over Tim’s mouth, shoving the other between them so she can rub Tim’s clit. Tim lets out a little whine as Danny fucks into her again. 

“Shhh, shhhh,” Danny whispers, kissing Tim’s throat. “Just let it happen.” 

Tim’s body arches against her as she comes with a muffled squeal, squirting all over Danny’s hand. Danny drives into her hard and fast, until she reaches her own orgasm, biting hard into the side of Tim’s neck. The coppery taste of blood floods her mouth.

Danny pants against Tim’s chest, relaxing against her. The hand covering Tim’s mouth stays in place. She can feel tears sliding down Tim’s face, leaving her hand warm and damp. 

“There, there,” Danny consoles her, pulling out so she can gather Tim against her chest. Tim isn’t small, but neither is Danny. She drops kisses against Tim’s hair, stroking the tears from her face as she sobs. 

“I love you,” Danny murmurs. 

“I love you, too,” Tim whispers, burying her face in Danny’s chest. Danny’s heart swells with joy. 

Tim doesn't stop crying, though eventually she tires herself out. Her face grows slack, her breathing even as she relaxes against Danny. Once she’s out, Danny cleans her up, wiping the slick from between her thighs, before putting her clothes to rights. 

With one last kiss to Tim’s forehead, Danny climbs back into her own bed, raising the toy to her lips for a small taste. Her eyes slide shut with pleasure. She tucks it in her bedside drawer, vowing to clean it in the morning.

She falls asleep secure in the knowledge that Tim is  _ hers.  _ They both know it now.


End file.
